


Coming out of the Closet

by AmytheaRose_Dragonis



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, General, Jealousy, Rivalry, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmytheaRose_Dragonis/pseuds/AmytheaRose_Dragonis
Summary: Inspired by Dean Ambrose being locked in a closet on RAW. What if he were not alone in that closet? Something for my friend Becca who I wickedly chose as my O/C.





	1. Chap 1

It was Monday Night in Memphis, Becca was at the Arena early, eager to see her idol Dean Ambrose. After over a month of absence from the ring for filming a movie every female Ambrose fan was practically rabid for a sighting. Having won the ticket for tonight and a backstage pass from a local radio station, She was in 7th heaven at the opportunity dropped into her lap. The delight of her being able to meet the Superstars and Divas began to wear thin when her favorite was yet to be seen and two of the less desirable men began making passes at her. Randy Orton seemed to be especially enamored of her beauty much to her disgust, she'd heard about his sexual predator mentality and wasn't falling for the lines he obviously has used many times. Because of his advances she left for her seat to get away from him.

When RAW started Becca was ecstatic, Dean was the first person out! As his music started, her heart jumped and she felt the heat only he would stir in her. As he strode out with purpose and climbed into the ring her screams joined the rest of the audience. As Dean looked around for a moment with microphone in hand she screamed out to him that she loved him. In a heartbeat Blue eyes locked with hers and she felt a rush that centered between her legs. Damn that man! She was going to need to do something about the wetness pooling and beginning to soak her undies. A slight smirk from Dean as he looked at her had her thinking that he knew what he was doing to her and all the other women in the arena.

“Cheeky!” She grumbled, unable to keep from smiling. Breaking his gaze away from hers he got on with his business. As she watched him carry on, John Cena joined him in the ring, then the authority come out all she could think of was how she would love to get him alone, just for a few minutes. The fantasies she had about him! While watching the interactions between the Authority, the Golden Boy they protected and the Two men in the ring, she saw Orton's leering look at her, making a face in disgust she looked back to the ring. Blue eyes were watching her again, with a saucy wink he and Cena were out of the Ring and charging past where she was and after Seth.

Back and forth, the interactions between Seth and Dean amused her, a couple of times she caught his eye again, she caught a couple smiles that made her heart jump and her friskiness grow by leaps and bounds! Damn him and his Sexiness! No man had ever turned her on as much as he did! She had a pass, she had to use it to get closer to him! By the time Dean was in his match with Kane, Becca was so horny she felt like she was loosing her mind. Three more times their eyes met briefly and she swore she caught a glance that looked like he was looking from her to the back.

What the..? Did he just..? Oh God! Becca began to tremble as she moved towards the backstage area slowly. Blue eyes met hers again, a wicked smile forming on his lips.

“Damn you Ambrose! I'd love to kiss that smirk right off of your face!” She grumbled to herself. 'Not to mention jump your bones and ride you so hard you get saddle sores!' Her mind kept up the train of thought as she slipped backstage trying to still watch the match, and figure out where to put herself in his path when he came back from the ring. Giggling to herself about how obvious it must have been to him that she was undressing him with her eyes and f**king him senseless!

Finding what she thought was good spot quickly turned out to be a bad spot. Orton spotted her and began to flirt again. Ugh! Luckily somebody called his name and he turned. Slipping off down the corridor Becca spotted an open door and ducked inside.

'Oh Bloody Hell a closet!' She shook her head in annoyance and froze when she heard Orton asking someone if they had seen her. Staying quiet in the dark corner hoping he'd get lost quick. A huge ruckus was being kicked up in the corridor. What the? The jumble of voices became more distinct as they grew closer. Someone, a woman was yelling 'Put him in there, put him in that room!' There was a fight or something right outside the door, then a body came flying through the door, the door yanked shut and locked. In a blur the body dumped in a corner unceremoniously flew at the door, pounding, kicking and yelling. Oh...my...God! AMBROSE!


	2. Chapter 2

The startled gasp Becca let out made the enraged man spin around, his eyes locking on her. Slowly standing straighter, calming, looking her up and down, Dean cocked his head, his wicked tongue flicking out a couple of times.

“What are you doing in here sweetheart?” Wild twinges between her legs and the realization she was now locked in a closet with Dean Ambrose almost rendered Becca speechless. After a moment she found her voice.

“I ducked in here to avoid Orton, Nasty sod's been trying to put a move on me all night.” A frown crossed Dean's face.

“Did he put his hands on you?” A giggle escaped Becca as she shook her head. Leaning against a wall for a couple of moments, the tall blond pushed away and slowly grew closer to Becca. Noting his eyes looking her up and down slowly, Becca returned the favor and eyed the body of the man that had driven her into the wildest bouts of lust she'd ever felt in her life. How in the hell was it possible a man she'd seen on the Television, the Internet and during live shows could drive he so totally insane without ever touching her? Now he was just feet away from her. Damn her undies were soaked! She was afraid he would see any moment now evidence of her body's reaction to him.

“Well then, you and I are locked in a closet, they probably won't unlock the door until the shows over, they don't want me messing up any more of their plans, that's a good couple of hours from now.” He chuckled, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips again. Damn did that man ever look wicked! “What can we do to amuse ourselves?” A wicked smirk flitted across his face as he came closer looking her over again. 'Becca, this is your chance, go for it! Her thoughts turned wicked as she licked her own lips, he was watching her closely. Giving Dean a wicked smile she stepped a little closer, reached out and grabbed hold of his belt buckle and pulled him closer.

A brief surprised look on the handsome face changed to a one of sheer lust quickly. Reaching down to grip her hips Dean pulled her small body up against his and wrapped his arms around her. Becca inhaled the wicked scent he was wearing as she wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up to see him watching her. 'Now or never' she thought as she smirked and slid her hands down and grabbed his ass, it was worth it to see his eyes shoot open wide and feel his sharp inhale. Narrowing his eyes, he slid his hands down and cupped her ass hard enough to lift her up onto her toes. 

The throaty moan from Becca made him smirk. Releasing her, he reached to pull off his shirt. Groaning at the sight of his bare chest Becca reached to run her hands down his chest. Grabbing her hands Dean shook his head.

“Nope,” He backed up. “Your shirt next.” Huffing out, Becca scolded him and told him what a damned tease he was. Looking wicked as he licked his lips, Dean only laughed. Flippantly tossing her head, Becca pulled her shirt off and tossed it aside. Locking eyes on her black lace bra and what it held, Deans big hands rose up reaching for her. Turning her back on him Becca laughed and stepped away.

“Nope! Two can play the tease big boy!” As a big arm circled her waist and yanked her back against him Dean lowered a wicked kiss to her neck then nipped the skin lightly. The wicked lust was rising up between her thighs, pulsing and driving her to distraction.

“Damn you!” Becca groaned, the chuckle against her skin made her shiver. Turning in his arms ready to tell him off her words silenced before she could speak when his lips landed on hers, feather soft at first. Several kisses followed, growing in intensity from the first gentle brush of his lips to longer kisses growing sloppy and a bit forceful. When Dean's wicked tongue sought entrance to her mouth Becca allowed it, reveling in the sensations he was stirring.

'My God can he kiss! I'm not giving him back if he can f**k as good as he kisses! F**k it! I'm not giving him back period!' Becca's thoughts made her giggle slightly into the kiss, as their tongues began to tangle in a battle for dominance. Gently raking her nails down Dean's chest, and feeling him shudder as he groaned slightly made her smile. Breaking away momentarily Dean looked at her sternly.

“You like to play dirty don't you?” Becca laughed, and lightly scratched him down the length of his arms and turned her back to him again.  
“As dirty as I can.” Pushing forward and wrapping his arms around her tightly the bigger body quickly pinned her against the wall. With a startled yelp as her stomach hit the cold wall, Becca tried to wriggle around and found the big blond was holding her too well. Leaning down to nuzzle her neck and nibble around her neck a little Dean had her moaning and squirming in seconds. Growling into her ear as he obviously was searching for spots to tease at.

“Let's face it you little minx, we were both f**king each other earlier with our eyes.” His hands slid up from her hips to flatten out across her belly and work upwards giving Becca goosebumps.

“I think we both want this just as bad,” he rasped as his hands slid up over her breasts, grasping firmly, but not enough to hurt. “Mmmmm, just the right size.” That damned tongue flicked at her throat like a snakes. Squeezing her breasts and massaging them lightly as he deftly undid her bra and tossed it aside. Dean teased Becca's nipples by plucking at them, pinching, and rolling at them between his fingers until he heard a soft moan. Chuckling softly in her ear, Dean rolled his hips against her ass, letting her feel that he was getting a hard on.

“Feel that baby, that's what you're doing to me,” he rasped out as he flicked his tongue around her ear and down her neck, nibbling his way back up, smirking as she shivered again. Becca countered his actions by rubbing her ass against his growing stiffness.

“Mmmm, I did that to you did I?” She taunted. “And just what do you think I should do about it?” The deep groan as Dean began to grind his hips at her made Becca laugh as she managed to twist around finally to face him. Looking down at her bare chest, Dean licked his lips and began to lower himself to his knees. Running his hands down her breasts gently he rose to flick his tongue gently at one nipple, then the other, teasing back and forth as is hands slid around her back, on up to grip her shoulders as he sucked one nipple into his mouth and suckled briefly before switching to the other. Becca watched him thinking damned if this wasn't the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

The look on his face was telling her he was so lost in the moment, he was oblivious to the world outside the door. Playing with her nipples as he suckled was making the wetness between her legs increase by leaps and bounds. The Lunatic Fringe, on his knees, sucking on her tits. Mmmm, she ran her fingers through tousled hair, the soft whimpering noises he made, his glazed look, she'd never forget this. When he finally took a break he rubbed his face across her belly, kissing gently here and there. Resting his chin on her belly and looking up Dean smirked.

“I'm not the only one getting worked up am I sweetheart?” His naughty look as he slid down, trailing his hands down her body as he looked up from her knee level made her feel the wicked pulsing start again. Gripping her hips as he lay his face on her thigh rubbing wickedly like a cat might and watched her for a moment before reaching for the snap on her jeans, flipping it open, then unzipped them slowly and tugged at the waistline until her hips were free from the heavy fabric. Sliding the fabric down her thighs, licking his lips Dean helped her step free of them. An evil grin graced his handsome face as he looked at her black lace undies.

“My, my beautiful, is that a wet spot?” He stood up reaching to pull her undies down. Laughing Becca turned away. Grabbing her with one arm around her waist to hold her still Dean pinned her back against the wall, and began to slide his other hand down her belly and over her crotch to cup her gently. Nipping her neck as he gently began to rub at her, Dean laughed as she jumped moaning. Damn his wickedness!

“It IS a wet spot, a nice big one....” His hand released her and went for the waist band and slid inside, boldly going straight for her most delicate parts. Running his fingers up and down the folds of her heated flesh gently a couple times Dean only laughed when she cursed him in frustration.

“You damn f**king evil man!” Becca tried twisting away. “You F**king tortuous Tease!” She retaliated by deliberately rubbing her ass against his swollen crotch. With a strangled moan he thrust reflexively. God Damn that man was built! A single wicked finger slipped between her wet folds and began to run up and down a little before moving to tease her clit by circling around it and flicking a it, making her buck against him. “Damn you!” Becca moaned

“Sh...Sh baby, easy, I'll take good care of you.” Kissing her temple he spoke softly. “So f**king wet,” he murmured “Is it all for me?” He massaged Becca's clit gently making her squirm and moan as she moved into his motions. “Tell me baby, are you this wet just for me?” Feeling her tensing Dean bit at her neck. “Tell me or I'll stop.”

“Don't you f**king dare!” Becca's growl only made him laugh as he continued to prompt her.”Yes! Damnit! I'm fucking soaked because of you! The second your music started and you came out, I f**king lost control of my body!” Becca felt gentle kisses across her shoulder.

“Good girl!” His breathy whisper tickled at her ear as he began to tease her clit, pinching at it, stroking and teasing down her folds stirring her up. “Come on baby let it happen.” Wicked fingers teased her until Becca was grinding against his hand. Blessedly Dean stopped the tormenting, got serious and worked his fingers to help her to get off. The long hot fingers working her body like he was playing a musical instrument had Becca moaning uncontrollably as the sweet heat grew like a raging inferno inside her, higher and higher, trying so hard to make it happen, forcing her body against his hand. Holding her breath, straining until like a lightening strike she felt the violent waves, radiate out from her core. Her whole body shaking as she slowly came down from her high. Dean held onto her firmly as he slid his hand out from between her legs.

Bringing his hand up and over her shoulder, Becca turned to watch him put the fingers that had just been teasing her to his mouth. Slowly sucking each finger into his mouth and licking it clean, making very exaggerated movements.

“Mmmm,” Dean practically purred. “The sweetest thing I've ever tasted.” He finished licking his fingers and gave Becca a wicked smile. “I want more!”


	3. 3

Barely able to think much less move on her own Becca allowed herself to be steered into the corner just steps away and turned so that she faced Dean. Feeling Lazy now, she didn't protest as her undies were pulled down her legs to pool at her ankles. Licking his lips as he knelt in front of her Dean looked up to make eye contact with her. As he kissed one knee and began to kiss and lick up his way upward until he got right up to the crease in her thigh, his cheek brushing her dampness. Slowly backing away he started up the other knee, licking and kissing his way up to the crease on that leg, keeping eye contact the whole way.

“God baby the smell of your sweetness, it's killing me! I need more!” Groaning as Dean flicked his long tongue at her, just ghosting up through her folds, Becca snapped out at him making him laugh against her inflamed and soaking wet pussy making her tremble.

“God you love this don't you? Making us women go nuts while you tease us unmercifully, making us all so f**king horny we fantasize about kidnapping you and tying you up somewhere, having our way with you until you can't walk straight!” His laughter tickled her cruelly. “Oh Damn you, you smug Arse! F**king....Ah!” Becca's gasp as Dean buried his face between her thighs and ran his tongue firmly upward until he hit her clit, with a teasing flick at it only seemed to spur him on. Moving back down to continue that action a couple more times Becca's hands ran through his hair, grasping tight. That wicked tongue was incredible, all the things she fantasized he would do with it were not half as good as what she was feeling.

Lapping up all the dampness from before and what began to flow again. Dean acted like a starving man at a buffet. Plunging his tongue into her, teasing at her g-spot then withdrawing, Oh God he was f**king her with that damned tongue! Wrapping his arms around her thighs keeping her where he wanted, Dean kept at Becca until she was starting to grind against his face, softly moaning his name.

“That's it baby,” he flicked his tongue at her clit. “Cum for me again. My dick is so hard for you, I need to bury it right here, come on.”

“Well stop talking and use that damned wicked tongue of yours to help me!” Her retort had him barking out a laugh as he did just that. Yelping softly as he dove in, plunging his tongue in and out several times before pulling back slightly and flicking his tongue over her clit again before beginning to suck and gently nip at it. Releasing one of her legs he began to tease her with his fingers as well, running his fingers up and down her slit a couple of times then sliding in slowly, first one finger then two. Clenching down on his fingers she smiled as he cursed against her.

“You're so f**king tight, damn I want that!” Curling his fingers slightly he rubbed her sweet spot making her arch and moan.

“About time!” Becca moved against him feeling the wonderful heat rising. Damn he was the best she's ever had! Granted there had only been one other, and he could never compare to what she was getting from Dean now. Working her quicker and harder than he did before until he felt the trembling and then the pulsing waves as she broke with long soft moan.

Becca's second climax though not as earth shattering as the first, was no less sweet, her whole body trembled in the after glow, feeling the pulsing rippling through her, watching as that wicked thing in front of her slipped his fingers from her, and looking into her eyes, licked them clean. Lowering his face to gently lap up the escaping moisture, he held her tight and kept her wobbly legs from collapsing. After she calmed he pulled her to straddle his thighs, allowing her to relax for a moment as he held her. Kissing Becca's damp cheek, running his hands over her back, cuddling her, he heard her giggle when he spoke.

“My turn now.”


	4. 4

“My turn now.” The raspy voice whispered in Becca's ear making her giggle. Sliding her down gently he rose up onto his knees and reached for his belt. Swatting his hands away Becca unbuckled his belt, looking up into glassy blue eyes, she unbuttoned and unzipped his heavy jeans. Carefully pulling his jeans down and free of the large bulge that extended out from his black Under Armour shorts. Mmmm, very nice she smiled, looking up into his eyes and slid her open hands up his thighs, delighting in his shiver.

Deliberately avoiding his swollen parts she slid her hands up his magnificently sculpted chest and slowly back down. The look in his eyes was delightfully desperate. Running her hands up his chest again had him making funny noises.

“Damn it woman stop teasing me!” Dean snapped getting irritable. With a throaty laugh Becca rose up to kiss him in the middle of his chest. Shifting his hips to rub against her, he muttered something dirty when she wagged a finger at him in the 'No', gesture.

“Sucks to be on the receiving end of teasing doesn't it handsome?” She laughed at his scowl.”Don't worry, you didn't leave me hanging, I won't be doing that with you.” She kissed him on his neck. Calming a little at her words but still looking very impatient Dean allowed Becca to slide her hands over him teasingly as she kissed her way down his chest. Reaching his waistline Becca gently rubbed her cheek over his swollen and needy parts as they throbbed, begging for attention. Soft noises growing louder as she stirred Dean up by rubbing her face over him guided her pace. Looking up into his eyes kissed the tip of his erection through the fabric, smiling as Blue eyes closed, his head fell back and he let out a strangled moan.

Slowly slipping her fingertips into the waist line of his undershorts, she gripped the fabric and pulled it down, deliberately dragging the fabric across his aching flesh. Shuddering at her tease, licking his lips and moaning Dean began to beg her to stop teasing.

“Oh God baby you're gonna kill me here. Please...please!” His hips moved toward her. When his shorts were down far enough Becca planted her hands on his hips to help keep some control of the situation. Looking over his glorious body she named him perfect in her mind. Just like the rest of him, his eager erection was beautiful. Possibly 7 inches or more and wonderfully thick, the tip angry red and damp with a dribble of pre-cum. Looking up to see a pleading look on the big man's face, Becca lowered her lips to gently kiss the tip and slowly slide her tongue up the slit, tasting the salty pearl of fluid that was escaping.

Circling her tongue around the tip and back up the slit again, Becca was rewarded with a deep groan. Sliding her hands across his lower belly towards his throbbing heat she slid her fingers down his length delighting in the whimpering noises he was making. Opening her mouth enough to allow the thick tip in, sucking gently Becca felt Dean trying to push in further.

“Nnn, nnn,” she wagged her finger at him again, smirking at the noise he made when her noise teased him. Only allowing him in partway, bobbing slightly as she sucked, knowing there was no way she could take him in her mouth completely. Using her hands to help by stroking the abundant length.

“Damn Baby that's so good, give me a little more of that, then I'm gonna bury myself in that sweet pussy of yours.” Becca let him slowly slip from her mouth as she gently raked her nails and teeth down his length loving his moan. Nipping and scratching only served to turn him on more she mentally noted. Using her nails gently over his heavy balls she smirked as she took him back into her mouth, chuckling as he grabbed her shoulders, gripping hard. Laughing around him as she thought with humor. No wonder he could act the way he did, he really did have a big set of balls. The vibrations made him curse as his body jerked.

“F**k baby, you're killing me!” Her laugh around his thickness made Dean jump back, pulling out of her mouth with a soft popping noise. “Enough, I can't take any more!” Stepping out of his jeans and reaching into a pocket for something with one had he reached for Becca with the other. “Up you get, come on.” Helping her stand and lowering a scorching kiss to her lips. Backing her into the corner again Dean blocked her in, his stiffness prodding her belly. As he wrapped his arms around her loosely. Reaching to stroke him Becca made him stiffen up and back up a little.

“Easy with that thing sweetheart, it has an attitude!” Nuzzling her neck, nipping, hard as could be, she couldn't believe he bothered to ask permission. “Can I have you baby? Can I make you mine?” Lowering a powerful suction kiss to her throat, he laughed shortly at her response, nipped her skin gently and pulled back a little.

“At this point you f**king well better! Get on with it damn it!” A crackling sound caught her attention as he opened a little gold packet, extracting a condom which he rolled on in record time. “You did NOT f**king have that in your pocket during your match, did you?” Laughing Dean nodded.

“I was hoping to shove a couple in either Kane's or Seth's mouth at some point, but I've got a better use for them!” Becca had to smile at the sight that would have been.

“You are f**king crazy!” She laughed as he reached for her hands and lifting them, wrapped them around his neck. Not needing to be told to hold onto him as he reached to lift her, his hands under her ass, she held on around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his hips. Moaning out as she felt herself teased by his stiffness brushing at her folds. Dean's hips rolled as he tried to slide in but only teased them both. Becca could feel his frustration building quickly and hesitated as she began to reach down, he nodded, fidgeting in agitation.

“Help me baby.” Gently gripping him, she moved him slightly to line him up and he did the rest. With a deep groan, he slowly sank in deep. To Becca it was the sensation of that sweet thickness stretching her almost past capacity. Almost painfully big, he rubbed her sweet spot with every move he made. Dean seemed to freeze for a moment and Becca could feel him watching her. She realized she was biting her lip, her eyes were closed, he obviously worried because he softly asked her.

“You okay baby? Is is too much?” As she opened her eyes she was looking right up into his, just inches away.

“I'm fine, just enjoying the moment. You on the other hand better get on with it or you won't be!” Burying his face in her hair he laughed, and began to move, 'getting on with it'. As he moved Dean surprised Becca by telling her what he was feeling as he moved.

“So f**king good! You're like a velvet vice wrapped around me, so tight and holding onto me so sweetly!” Groaning softly he moved against her with fluid motions that rubbed her body in all the right ways to stir her up. Holding on around his neck, her hips moving in rhythm with his, practically overstuffed with his huge cock, Becca was easily the happiest she'd ever been and feeling fearful, as if this dream would vanish in a second, that she would wake up alone in her bed, frustrated as usual from non fulfilled fantasies, it always happened at the best part.

Damned if THIS dream was going to fade it before she got off once more! Grinding into Dean, Becca made him jerk against her hard, hitting her sweet spot almost hard enough to push her over the edge. The heat was rising fast, she just needed a little more friction. Grinding against him again made him curse and try to pull back.

“Easy, I'm gonna hurt you baby.” She squeezed his hips hard with her thighs.

“No, Please! I need this, just please!” Moaning and trying to get that one last push, Becca felt a stab of panic as a strange prickling sensation ran through her...oh God let this not be a dream. Don't let me wake up! Not yet! Hot fingers slipped between them and began to tease and pinch at her clit. Like an explosion hitting, her body locked up, violent trembling began.

She felt Dean moving moving into her, holding her tight. His mouth slammed down onto hers, stifling her screams as she completely shattered. The sound of her breathing and her racing heartbeat pounding in her head. Bright flashes blinding her, real or imagined, she couldn't tell. Harsh breathing became all she could hear after a few moments. Her body still pulsed weakly from her explosive climax. Trying to feel what was happening around her, feeling weak as a kitten Becca was almost afraid to move, to open her eyes. Seconds later a gentle kiss to her forehead, and then her lips made her smile.


	5. 5

Big hands rubbed down her back, looking up onto Blue eyes that looked stunned, Becca smiled. A gentle kiss landed on her nose. The handsome man holding her smiled back.

“What can I say, but Damn!” He kissed then nuzzled at her neck. Cuddling her for a few minutes Dean just looked at her in a way that was perplexing. What was he thinking? Sitting in the corner, holding her, looking at her like he had never seen her before, running his hands over her body in a very gentle way, silent for almost too long. It looked as if he was going to speak a couple of times, but stopped. Snuggling her tight against his chest for several minutes he finally broke his silence.

“I guess after this..you belong to me now.” Looking up startled Becca tried to see what he was up to, she expected a smirk, he looked dead serious. “You are a powerful drug.” He whispered running his forefinger gently over her lips. “I've become addicted to you. You can't just walk away from me. It could kill me.” What the hell? Since when does Dean Ambrose act and talk like this?

“What's going on? Who are you and what have you done with Dean?” Kissing her lips again he smiled.

“Jon baby, my real name is Jon. This is the same me you've been with the past hour.” Lowering a wicked kiss to her neck, sucking gently a moment. He pulled back and looked down at her. “I guess I didn't let you see who I really was at first, I kind of do that sometimes....we can talk about that later. Your gonna catch cold sitting here like this, come on, let's get dressed and go get a shower, warm you up.” Becca looked at him trying to figure out why he acted so different, not that she was complaining, she liked this cuddly side of the man holding her.

“Um, small problem handsome. We're locked in.” He grinned at her and laughed.

“Obviously you didn't see the other door.” Becca's jaw dropped.

“The F**k? What do you mean other f**king door?” She pushed at him enough to see that sure enough there WAS a second door. Looking back at him stunned.

“You knew he whole f**king time!” He nodded as he ran his hand over her back

“I knew it was there, knew it didn't have a lock on it.” He looked into her eyes. “I also knew I had to have you!” His breathy whisper as he leaned to kiss her lips teased her. Becca's nipping at his lip made him chuckle. “If you feel the need to punish me for my being bad, I'll let you do it later. I want you to get dressed and warmed up. I might still have some time to create a little more mayhem here tonight.” Jon laughed and began reaching for their clothing.

Helping her dress first, Jon slid into his own clothing, stood then helped her up. Hugging her tight to his body he looked down into her face, leaned to kiss her lips gently a couple of times then turned with his harm still around her and led her to the second door. Sure enough, no lock! Reaching to open it, Jon listened for a moment, stuck his head out, looked around then led Becca down to his dressing room.

Closing the door behind him once inside Jon wrapped his arms around Becca and leaned down to kiss her throat.

“Mmm Baby, I don't know how I'm gonna walk away from you right now, even for a few minutes.” Kissing her mouth and taking a grab at her ass he smiled wickedly, laughing when she backed out of his arms and put her hands on her hips.

“Are you supposed to be working?” Grinning at her he wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her lips gently.

“I'm supposed to be locked in the closet.” Pulling her tight against his body Jon whispered he needed to go do something and he would be back in a little while. Running his hands down her body, looking at her with a sudden concerned look he kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.

“You won't leave me will you? You'll stay and wait for me yes?” Jon's expression was so sincere it tugged at Becca's heart.

“I'll be here.” As he kissed her lips she felt the smile forming against her mouth and hugged her.

“Good! I have a few ideas for later, we can talk, discuss fantasies.” His mouth caressed her neck. “You'll come back to the Hotel with me, yes?” Becca drew back, looking up into his bright eyes. Worry crossed his face as he reached out to caress her cheek. 'What am I getting into?' Becca thought but she nodded. The brilliant smile he gave her calmed her concerns. Whirling around he dug in his bag for a moment, extracted a black hoodie and draped it over her shoulder.

“It's chilly in here, go warm yourself in the shower, there's towels in there, put this on and I'll be back soon.” Kissing her lips gently twice. Jon went to the door, looked around, then bolted out. Shaking her head Becca went to take a quick shower and redressed, putting on Jon's Shield hoodie. Settling onto a mall couch to wait she checked her phone, then decided to take a little rest, cozy in the large garment that like smelled so wonderfully like that sexy man who she'd just met and been intimate with. How did he get to her so quickly? Why did he seem to need her to stay, not that she was complaining. Smiling she closed her eyes wondering what Jon's 'idea's were.

In moments the crowd was going crazy, tempting Becca to go look, but she stayed put. Dozing briefly, Becca could hear Jon coming back from the laughter that floated down the corridor as he returned. Opening her eyes as he came back into the room, she watched as he locked the door and came to sit beside her. Practically bouncing off the walls with energy and giggling, Jon planted his hands on either side of her head and leaned down to kiss her. 

“Mmm what were you up to?” Jon grinned like a naughty boy.

“Having fun, but not as much a I'm having now.” Locking his lips to hers he quickly deepened the kiss. One strong arm went around her neck, holding her to him as his other hand begin to wander. Becca turned her head and shook her finger 'No, No'.

“You better behave!” His mouth buried in her neck, “Oy! Down Boy! I'm going to look like a Leopard!” Muffled laughter rocked Jon's body.

“Ah come on baby, let me put some more spots on you.” Pinning her gently with his chest. He latched onto her neck again.

“Ack, you're all sweaty! And what is that Gray Dust?” Jon sat back back laughing.

`”I went hiding under the box that held the cinder blocks. Kind of made them freak when they lifted it expecting a bunch of blocks and found only one, and me.” He laughed again, swooping down to kiss and nibble around Becca's neck again. “God baby, I want you so bad, I need you even more.” The husky voice was getting strained, he was getting worked up faster than before.

“I'm not going to make it back to the hotel like this. Come and shower with me.” Becca shook her head.

“No thanks, already showered.” The deep groan ended in a whimper. Nuzzling at her again Jon coaxed Becca more with no luck. The most adorable pout landed on his face. Teasingly reaching to squeeze his cheeks gently as she sat, Becca kissed those pouting lips and slid her hand up his thigh.

“Please baby!” Jon spread his thighs and pushed her hand onto the swollen front of his jeans. “I need you to help me,” Cupping him firmly, Becca smirked as Jon sat up stiffly, his eyes shooting open wide. Leaning to kiss his chin, she rubbed at him for a moment than whispered in his ear.

“If you want more from me you're going to have to wait until we are in a more private place, no more quickies with me here. Either put this on hold for now, or go take care of it in the shower.” With one more squeeze, she withdrew her hand. The strangled moan and declaration she was evil made her laugh. “Like I said Lover, you've been a damned awful tease, payback baby!” Groaning as his head lolled back Jon sighed.

“Will you at least go in there with me while I shower...and deal with this?” Becca laughed.

“You're a kinky Sod. What? You think I'll vanish while you're having a wash up?” A solemn expression and nod kind of rattled her. What the Hell? He was serious! Reaching up to grasp his chin and pull Jon's face down so she could kiss his lips, Becca promised she would not do that to him.“Get on with your shower, I'll come in the room with you.” After a small smile and a couple quick kisses Jon stood and began undressing.

“I like seeing you wearing my stuff.” His smile was a bit shy. Stripping down to his undershorts he reached for Becca's hand and headed into the shower area. Turning on the water and adjusting it, constantly glancing at Becca as she sat on a bench watching him. God his body was so damned beautiful! Flashing her a saucy look he stripped off his last bit of clothing and stepped into the spray of water. Feeling heated twinges in her core Becca fought with herself about joining him. Sexy f**ker moved in a way to tease her once he washed his hair.

Lathering his body, Jon locked eyes with Becca as a smirk crossed his face. Smoothing the bubbles over the glorious planes of his body, he moved and posed in such wicked ways she was prompted to say something.

“Are you having a wash up or practicing for a porn flick?” Oh dear God! The look on his face was sheer evil!

“Porn hmm?” He slid one hand down his belly, continuing downwards to trail his fingers down the length of his thick shaft to slowly tease the tip of his stiffness. Wrapping his fingers around himself, he began to slide his hand up and down the shaft, watching her the whole time. That damned smirk locked on his face!

“You're a right cheeky f**ker” Jon laughed. The sound going straight between her legs. The throbbing ache began again for Becca.

“Like what you see baby?” Damn him he could look both hot and cute while playing coy with her. His hand began to move a bit faster.

“You know damn well I do!” Licking his lips he moaned softly.

“You can still join me.” Becca shook her head, digging in.

“You want more of me..you can wait until were out of here.”

“You're killing me baby come on!” His hand was working faster.

“Nope!” Becca stood. “And if you keep asking, I'm going to slip my hands down my knickers and make you watch me while I have my fun...alone!”

“Ohhhhh Goddd!” Jon's head fell back, he licked at this lips and began practically manhandling his dick.

“Easy with yourself I don't want to call 911 because you've wounded yourself!” Becca wasn't sure if she was joking or not on that one.

“Need to, it's you or this.” His blue eyes closed, he bit his lip and worked his hand over himself roughly for a couple of minutes until his body stiffened up, a deep guttural noise escaped his throat and streams of cum erupted. Still working himself roughly until the last dribbles began to wash away in the water. His chest heaving, his head down, Jon leaned against the wall for a couple minutes, slowly coming down from his high. Watching Jon jerk off was both the sexiest and scariest thing Becca had ever seen. Why was he so damned brutal with himself? Saying his name the first time got no response. Her stepping closer and saying his name again had him raising his head, his eyes glazed as he looked through the hair that straggled across his face.

“Come on Lover, finish your shower and get dressed.” Jon's expression was blank.

Becca reached to caress his face.”You've made me horny as Hell, now let's get back to the Hotel so you can do something about it!” A slow smile spread across his face, he leaned over for a quick kiss then began to rinse himself off....


End file.
